Tainted perfection
by black ines
Summary: Adrenaline rushed through the man’s veins. The kid that caught his attention the moment he entered the abbey, now a young man, was helpless. Boris longed for this moment. He could do anything he wanted. Violence, rape.


**TAINTED PERFECTION**

**Warning****: **Violence, rape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

His head was becoming dizzy. His vision was blurred. The corridor started to spin round. Kai stopped, breathing hardly. He needed the wall to keep him steady. Brooklyn surely didn't go easy on him. The blood-drenched clothes clearly indicated the loss of this crimson liquid that made it tough for him to even move. His whole body was aching. If only he could rest somewhere for a while, close his eyes, run away from the pain… .

He was overwhelmed by the strong urge to just lay down and sleep. His eye-lids started to close when the walls surrounded him and begun to close in on him. Did he have any strength left to fight it? He doubted it.

Since his usual wariness was lost, he didn't heard the steps behind him. A cold hand on his shoulder brought him back from the semi-conscious state he was in. The bluenette turned around.

"Boris?!" The said man just smirked at the teen, grabbed his arm and dragged him non too gently to the unused locker room.

"What the fuck?!" A violent push was the only response he got. He gasped. One of his ribs must have been broken.

Boris pinned him to the wall. Moving his lips to Kai's ear, his words came in a hiss.

"Well, well, look what we've got here. The great Kai Hiwatari." With his right hand he traced the deep cuts on the teen's torso.

"Brooklyn wasn't too gentle, was he? Does it hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone and dug his nails in the cut. Kai let out the pained cry.

"Ooops, did I do something wrong? You seem to be in pain." Boris continued mocking while digging the nails in another cut.

Stepping aside, the older man punched Kai in his stomach. The bluenette fell down on his knees.

"You know,-" Boris continued, observing as the teen was trying to catch a breath. "-I've always wanted to do this. To bring the perfect Kai Hiwatari to his fall. But you were _The Grandson_. Not that you were untouchable, but still, I couldn't do whatever I wanted. Now Voltaire is gone, so we can have some fun, right Kai?" He laughed and kicked the teen.

Boris bent down and whispered.

"You're at my mercy and I don't think I have any." Another kick was delivered. Kai begun to cough with blood. Next blows came soon, bruising his stomach, kidneys, head and torso.

"Stand up." The older man demanded. "Stand up, I said!" He yelled, when the teen wasn't moving. Another blow. Now it wasn't only one rib broken. Because of the lung damage every breath felt like there was immeasurable weight put on his chest. Despite his limbs giving in, Kai managed to lift his body a bit.

"On your fours like a dog, Kai? It suits you."

When Boris get bored watching the bluenette's struggle to remain conscious, he lost his patience. He grabbed the teen and shoved him on the wall. His long fingers wrapped themselves around Kai's neck like spiders. Adrenaline rushed through the man's veins. The kid that caught his attention the moment he entered the abbey, now a young man, was helpless. Boris longed for this moment. He could do anything he wanted. His raspy tongue licked the bluenette's cheek.

"The perfect Kai Hiwatari. All mine."

Mustering all the remaining strength, Kai spat Boris right between the eyes. The man slapped him violently in the face, shaking from anger.

"So that's your answer?! Fine then!" Abruptly he turned the teen around; with one hand lowering his trousers, with the second one unzipping his own. Boris took his member and stroked it for a while, then he grabbed Kai's hips and without any warning or preparation slammed into his entrance.

The boy cried in pain and humiliation when Boris begun moving back and forth. The bluenette could feel his insides being torn apart; soon the blood was trailing down his tights. Boris was rocking his body faster and faster.

"So tight." He whispered hoarsely. Kai felt him panting on his neck. The thrusts were becoming even stronger; Boris climaxed and his cum sprayed inside the teen. He wrapped his arms around Kai, listening to his muffled sobs. Seeing the boy broken was almost better than fucking him. Almost.

"See, it wasn't that bad, was it? You're just a little bitch, Kai. Remember it." Once he recovered from orgasm, he removed himself from the bluenette with a final lich on his neck. Laughing quietly, he left.

Kai collapsed on the floor. He was a bloody mess. He tried not to think about what happened, but he still felt the man's touch on his body. Pain was more bearable than this. But there was some mercy at this world. His suffering ended when the blissful unconsciousness took him over.

***

**AN:**You need to tell me what do you think about this one-shot. Review!


End file.
